Inseperable
by CutieDestyy
Summary: / "Do you ever feel like we've known each other before?" Maka looked at him, before grinning, "You flirting with me, Soul Eater?" \\ Even when they were separated, they found each other. They were truly, Inseparable. SoMa TsuStar And Kid, well let's just let him masturbate. IN THE PROCESS OF REDOING
1. Chapter 1

_Inseparable.  
_

_A Soul Eater Fanfic._

_By: CutieDestyy. _

_Prompt by: Jade_

_Prompt: (if you can call it that, I guess?) Maka's new neighbor is a natural cool kid. On the first day of school, he hits on every girl but her, why __**not **__her? _

_Soul is the kind of guy that wants every girl he sees, but when he sees the childish looking bookworm, he gets a weird feeling. His womanizing slows down. Maybe he can play with her a bit. _

_But what they don't know is: They've been best friends before. _

_Inseparable_

_Episode 1 _

Maka had to do it. She had to play the legendary game known to everyone that ever attended school. She had to play the game where she wrestles with a piece of paper. That's on the floor. With her foot.

_Damn. _

Why couldn't she do this? Her legs were incredibly long, so why couldn't they reach and grab that fucking paper?! A red converse stepped on her paper. '_Oh death, please don't be him!' _Maka prayed, her eyes trailed up from the converse to the legs wearing loose jeans, to the torso with a red shirt and and leather jacket, all the way too….

_FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK. _

It was him, of course.

"Need help there, tiny-tits?" Soul smirked, his crimson eyes playful. Maka narrowed her eyes, '_Burstinflames! Burstinflames!' _She thought. She rolled her eyes, and held out her hand for her paper that she was scribbling mini pictures of scythes and souls on.

"Nuh-uh-uh, say please." Soul said, he picked up the paper and crossed his arms. This guy was seriously cocky, so why can't he just burst in flames?

"Can I _please _have my paper back, _Evans?" _Maka said through clenched teeth, this guy was so infuriating! Who the hell did he think he was? …..Oh right, an _Evans. _Well, she was an _Albarn. _….yea, not that much of an accomplishment.

Soul narrowed his eyes at the name, he put held his hand out with the paper clutched in it. Maka went to grab it, and their hands accidently touched.

Maka felt a flashback coming on.

"_I feel the poweeeeer!" Soul screamed, arms spread apart and hands up towards the sky, like real energy was flowing through him. They looked to be by some stores, the ground was made of cobblestone, and they were broken carts and roofs everywhere. Maka was standing beside Soul watching him scream, she could feel excitement rushing through her veins. Until he said….. _

"…_..or not." Soul finished lamely, their eyes widened when they saw a purplish/blackish cat walk by with a witch's hat on. _

"_Don't tell me…." Soul started, and the cat interrupted, "I never said I was a witch, you just assumed. I'm really just a cat with a lot of magic!" _

_Soul stood there, gaping. While Maka murmured, "That means…." _

Maka was pulled from her flashback, not that she wanted to be, it just sort of …ended. Maka looked up and saw Soul's eyes were a bit clouded over as well, and then he was pulled back into reality.

"Well uh, here!" Soul said, and then ran back to his seat, which was behind her. The lunch bell rang, and Maka just sat there, wondering what that flashback was all about, Soul had just been to the school for a week.

A week.

Wow, it really has been only a week

A mother-fucking week and her life has been close to a living hell.

'_I hate you Soul,' _Maka thought bitterly, and a voice that sounded _so _much like Souls echoed: '_You have fat ankles.' _

A fire blazed in Maka's eyes, and she gripped her notebook tightly. She sighed and gathered her stuff and left the room.

Maka Albarn classified as a total nerd. She read most of the time, and got straight A's. Most nerds have no social life, she had a social life. Even if it was little.

She had Black*star, they had been friends since they were Maka was 3 and he was 4. Black*star, honest to death, scared Maka sometimes. They were best friend's yes, but his yelling out that he would surpass death, scared her a little. I mean, what if he actually _did? _That thought alone gave Maka nightmares.

Then there was Tsubaki, she was a nice girl. She represented the Camellia blossom well. There was Liz, the shopaholic, her sister Patty, the childish one, and Kidd, he was so serious and he stressed over everything that wasn't symmetrical.

Luckily, she was.

Soul Eater Evens. The first day he came to Shibusen, he flirted with every girl….successfully. So, he was classified as the cool guy, the _womanizer. _

And when I said every girl, I meant every girl except Maka. Maka flat chested. Maka book-worm. Maka, the nerd. So it was so obvious why he didn't flirt with her. She still wanted his reason, though. But, Maka didn't care if she wasn't appealing. She was here for school and grades.

'_Oi.' _Maka thought. '_I do sound like a nerd, am I really that boring?' _

Maka shook her head and looked up, the sign that was over a large door read _Library. _Maka ignored her rumbling stomach and walked in, '_I'm not __**that **__hungry_.'

_Inseparable. _

"What?!" Maka screeched as she watched her stuff being thrown out of her apartment.

"Sorry kid, you didn't pay last months, or the, month before payment. You're being evicted." The man said, he closed the door, locked it and started walking away.

"Well, how do you expect a 16 year old, with minimum wage to be able to pay 200 dollars every month?" Maka yelled. She stomped right after him, dropping her library books.

"_Well, _you should've thought about that before you-!" The man started, turning back to Maka and glaring at her.

Maka glared right back, "It's not my fault that I was abandoned!"

The door that they were in front of, which was next to Maka's, opened. "Hey, hey! What's going on here, I have guests."

Maka knew that voice all too well. She turned her head slowly to see non-other than Soul Eater Evans.

_A/N: Come on, review. You know you want too! Jade, don't be mad at me for the ending…..! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Inseparable _

_By: CutieDestyy. _

_A/N: Hello! __  
_

_I don't know how to deal with writing about Black*Star, you guys. **The regular updating date is Thursday, but I couldn't wait. **  
_

_Episode 2._

* * *

Tsubaki and Black*Star were walking down the street like normal civilians. Tsubaki wearing a tan 'v' neck shirt with a black jacket over it with a yellow star over the left breast, she had on blue jeans, and tan boots. Black*star was wearing whatever the hell Black*Star wanted to wear. 'Nough said.

They looked like they were normal civilians. Which, kind of sort of, they were. But they were trained assassins, well Tsubaki was _trained. _Black*Star was well, you know, Black*Star.

"Where again, Tsubaki?" Black*Star whispered nervously to his recently assigned partner. Tsubaki had come to Star clan's meeting place on accident, running away from her brother, Masamune. They got her cleaned up, waaaaay out of the Star clan's nature, and sent her to the place where Black*Star was showing off his 'godliness' to possible partners. In the end, Tsubaki was the only one there clapping alone.

"Let me guess, you lost the paper again?" Tsubaki said, sighing a little. Not that she minded…Okay maybe she did mind a little because, if they failed this assignment they heard they were getting kicked out, even if Black*Star was one of their sons. They were cold people sometimes, but Tsubaki had to deal with them, anything if it meant not going to Masamune. Even…..even living with Black*Star.

"Whaaat, no! ITS ALL IN MY HEAD, A GOD NEVER LOSES ANYTHING!" Black*Star yelled, drawing attention to them, and that's exactly why they might be getting kicked out.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki scolded him, smacking him on the head a little. That was when she felt a tingling sensation in her hands. She was sucked into a flashback.

_Tsubaki's head dropped a little at the thought of Soul and Black*Star becoming partners. They were best friends, and they seemed compatible, but that same thing was with her and Maka. So, why wouldn't she be okay with her and Maka being partners? _

_(1)"Dr. Stein, there's a fight outside!" Someone yelled, and the whole class went to the windows, with the exception of Maka and Tsubaki. "It's Black*Star and Soul!" _

"_Wouldn't it be funny if __**they **__became partners?" Maka said, with a silly grin on her face. _

_Tsubaki's eyes flared, and she started shaking Maka, "NO! DON'T SAY THAT! NO, NO, NO, NO…" _

Tsubaki sighed, and dropped her hand, ever since she moved in with the star clan she had been having those flashbacks with Black*Star, he seemed to have them too, but he would never admit it.

"Hey, Tsubaki…." Black*Star said, in a surprisingly soft tone for him.

"Yes, Black*Star, we're almost there, so make it quick." Tsuabaki said, turning a corner to an ally, she got a gun looking type thing, with a claw coming out of it out of her pocket for them to climb up.

"Have….." He started, then he waved it off, "Never mind, I'll tell you next year."

Tsubaki frowned as she shot the gun, and the claw went up and hooked on a pole on the side of the huge building. "Why next year?" She asked as Black tied a rope around her hand and held on to the rope. The gun made a clicking sound and they were being shot up to where the claw was.

"**BECAUSE IT'S SO BIG, AND GODLY, YOU'LL NEED A WHOLE YEAR TO PREPARE FOR IT!" **Black*Star bellowed, looking down, making sure he caught the attention of a few people passing by.

"Black*Star! Tsubaki hissed, as they came on the roof of the building. There were a people up there with a white line painted straight down there face. She covered his mouth with her hand, and for the first time, she didn't have a flashback.

"Let's go," Tsubaki said with a nod as the workers went in, leaving the door to the roof open.

_Inseparable_

"Ready Blackstar?" Tsubaki whispered, they were hidden in a crevice in the house. Tsubaki had just finished going over the way of the assassin for Black*Star. They had to be extra quiet for this one, the big man they were supposed to take out was eating red things, that Tsubaki didn't even want to know what it was, but he had workers on both sides of him and in front of him, eating, they were even some lined at the door and around the table.

"Yea! I got this!" Black*Star whispered. Tsubaki gave a little nod, and prayed to Death he wouldn't screw this up.

Black*Star jumped from their hiding place yelling, "YAHOO!" and Tsubaki face-palmed herself. He landed on the table with a loud thud, and shouted, "I AM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR, I AM AN ASSAISIAN AND I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Tsubaki's eyes twitched and she leaned out some more, everybody was frozen still. Tsubaki leaned out some more to see if anyone was armed and ended up falling out of the spot. She flipped and landed as gracefully as she could, on her feet, beside Black*Star.

Somebody shouted, "Shoot 'em!" And everyone pulled out a gun, and they were fired at. Tsubaki screamed and started running around and circles, it only took a few minutes for her to realize Black*Star did too.

_Inseparable_

"You've got one more chance, Black*Star," His father said gruffly, he pulled out some information from his pocket, and shoved it in Black*Star's hand.

They had failed the mission and reported back to Star clan's hideout, expecting to be kicked out. They did not expect to be given another chance.

"Alcapone plans to go after Angela, the daughter of a mafia leader," White star said, explaining what was on the paper, he turned around doing something. "If you can kill him, and her, you'll be advanced," He turned back around to Black*Star, "Don't screw this up."

Black*Star was about to shout something when Tsubaki quickly covered up his mouth, giving a small nod to White star.

They walked out the hideout and out into the open. Tsubaki saw Black*Star frown, "What's wrong Black*Star?" She asked.

"Something that Soul said two days ago…." He started trailing off.

_~Flashback~_

"_Hey, Black*Star, who's that?" Soul said, pointing to a girl with green eyes and pigtails arguing with Ox. _

"_Oh, her that's Maka….." Black*Star said, looking at his best friend that he met online two months ago. He already knew he was a womanizer from talking to him the first time. _

"_She looks, I don't know, flat." Soul said bluntly, leaning back on the door frame of the detention classroom. _

"_Yea, so you wouldn't want to play with her…..right?" Black*Star asked, worriedly, he'd known Maka longer than Soul she can get very emotional, but instead of crying it out, she gets violent. _

_Soul's demise would be from a Maka Chop. _

"_Ehh, I don't know…..she looks….hard, might actually be a challenge," Soul smirked before pushing off the frame and making his way to Maka and Ox, introducing himself to Maka. _

_Maka stared at him, after he introduced himself and Black*Star smirked. The infamous cry of, "Makaaaaaaaaaaa __**Chop!" **__ Sounded sweet to his ears when it wasn't him getting one._

_~Ok, end flashback~ _

"What?!" Tsubaki whispered, concerned. She had a hand over her mouth and was looking at Black*Star with a shocked expression.

"Yea…I hope he doesn't hurt her…..**BECAUSE IF HE DOES IMA CHOP HIS B-!" **Black*Star said, going back to his loud and obnoxious demeanor.

Tsubaki put a hand over Black*Star's mouth to silence him, "Call Soul, I need to threaten him," Tsubaki said, her tone low and dangerous.

Black*Star, wide-eyed, and honestly, a little turned on, nodded slowly, and got his phone out. He pressed 3 for Soul's speed dial, and Tsubaki took her hand off of his mouth.

"**BLACK*STAR'S SPEAKING!" **He yelled into the phone, they heard Soul curse and you could practically hear him roll his eyes.

"Why can't you answer the phone with, 'Hey,' like a normal person," Soul grumbled. Black*Star was about to answer when a familiar voice stopped him.

"SOUL!" Maka's voice rang through the phone, "THE FUCK ARE THESE?!" She screamed. Black*Star stared at his phone for a second, then at Tsubaki then laughed.

"DAMN, WOMAN!" Soul yelled, forgetting about Black*Star on the line. "YOU WENT THROUGH MY STUFF?!"

"…..Soul…" Maka said her voice softer this time, "Who's on the phone….?"

"Uhh….bye Black*Star!" Soul shouted, and then the line went dead. Black*Star was still laughing his head off, and after a while, so was Tsubaki.

"SOUL'S REALLY TRYING HARD WITH THAT ONE!" Black*Star yelled, holding his stomach to try to contain his laughter.

A few more giggles later, Tsubaki got out her phone and called Maka, "Maka~." She said teasingly.

"Whaaat! Why does your voice sound like that? Do you know something I don't know you know? Tsubakiiiiii!" Maka whined.

"I just wanted to know where you are…" Tsubaki said, she looked over to Black*Star who was grinning like an idiot. Black*Star just wanted to know why Soul and Maka were in the same place. Tsubaki was curious as to why they were acting like an old married couple…that has potty mouths.

"If I tell you this, you've got to promise you won't tell anyone, not Liz, Patty, and _especially _not Black*Star!" Maka said, there was some shuffling, and then there was a knock on the door where Maka was. Tsubaki tilted her head as she heard some mumbling, stuff that sounded like: "I'm sorry..." and "You better be!" and then the cry of, "Makaaa chop!"

"Maka…? What is it?" Tsubaki asked gripping the phone out of pure curiosity.

"I'll talk to you later, Tsu, I'm going…shopping. And before you say, 'You hate shopping!' I know I do, a friend is dragging me. I mean, literally dragging me as I talk to you. So peace." Maka said, then the line went dead.

Tsubaki stared at her phone, frowning. Why won't Maka or Soul say anything? What were they hiding, exactly?

"We're here…." Black*Star said, going into a crouch. The building they were at looked peculiar, there was a huge house, built like a castle, and pillars surrounding it. But, that wasn't the most unusual thing, the most unusual thing was, the dead bodies of Alcapone, and his men.

Standing in the mist of it all, was a man with grayish whitish hair, with a sword in his hand.

"**THE GREAT BLACK*STAR!" **Black*Star bellowed, and his jumped up on to a pillar and did an 'almighty' pose. Tsubaki face-palmed, they needed an actual plan for this, they couldn't just jump in and do what they usually do, their apartment, and well-being was on stake here. They couldn't screw this up. Tsubaki looked at the man…he didn't look pissed. Maybe…just maybe it wasn't too late.

"Black*Star," Tsubaki hissed up at him, she was still hidden, behind the pillar Black*Star was on. Black*Star didn't move, but he did make a sound letting her know that he heard her.

"I'm going to go in, distract this guy while I look for Angela." Tsubaki said, Black*Star gave a barely noticeable nod and he was off.

Tsubaki quietly went from pillar to pillar, looking at Black*Star talking to the man, any second now they were probably going to fight, she had to get in there quickly.

"Wait," Tsubaki whispered to herself, wide-eyed she looked over to Black*Star, inspecting him. He had no weapon, was he going to fight with his hands against that guy? "Ughh, Black*Star…." Tsubaki said, frowning. He had to at least have a dagger, or the chain scythe she gave him for his birthday.

Tsubaki really didn't have time to be worrying over him. But they were partners…Oh right, she had a cell phone.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki hissed in her phone when he answered. "Do. You. Have. A. Weapon!?" She almost yelled in it, but she kept her teeth clenched and her voice low.

She heard him nervously chuckle Tsubaki rolled her eyes and hung up. At least now she had a confirmation.

Tsubaki slipped through the back-door entrance, and looked around. No one in-sight, yet. She let out a quiet breath and allowed herself to relax a bit. She tip-toed around, cautiously, making sure no one was coming out any time soon, she had a dagger ready just in case.

She was going up the stairs when she heard a tiny gasp, "Hey! That guy's bullying Mifune!" A childish voice said.

There was a soft thud, and feet running. Tsubaki got her dagger ready, she hoped this wasn't a real child, just someone with a childish voice, like Black*Star. But don't let Black*Star hear you say that.

Tsubaki was just about to thrust her dagger out when she looked up, it was a little girl. Looked to be no older than 7, Tsubaki dropped it on the ground and gasped.

"Y-you're the daughter of a mafia leader? They want us to kill you?" Tsubaki said eyes wide, she was shaking. She knew the Star*Clan was horrible people, but…

"Yep! My mommy abandoned me, I don't know why. Mifune said she was dood. Or dad, or…I think it was dead. But he never told me what it meant!" The girl said, she was swinging back and forth on her heels, innocently, not knowing that she was going to get killed just by being the daughter if one.

"Angela is my name! Are that strange haired looking kid's friend? He's hurting Mifune!" Angela shouted, remembering. She tumbled down the steps shouting, "DON'T BULLY MIFUNE!"

Then Tsubaki almost laughed, it's not that she doubted Black*Star's abilities, no, it's just that she thought he would be so busy trying to let Mifune know who he was, he wouldn't have time to hurt him.

Tsubaki rushed after Angela, who was already half-way out the door. "DON'T BULLY MIFUNE!" She yelled, and got in front of Mifune, who was lying on the ground.

"Black*Star, she's the mafia leaders daughter…" Tsubaki hissed at him, "He's just protecting her,"

Black*Star's blinked. Then he scratched the back of his head, and grinned, "Well, I can't kill a little kid…It'll give me nightmares."

"Let's go, Tsubaki." He said, putting his arms behind his back. Tsubaki gave a small nod, and then she waved a little to Angela.

They did a good deed, yes, but what would the Star*Clan say?

_Inseparable_

That was it. It was over. The Star*Clan was done with them. They're kicked out. This means, no money for food, no clothes, no apartment. Nothing. They had nothing, all because they chose not to kill a child.

Tsubaki stayed strong when they yelled in their faces, even when they slapped her for not making sure Black*Star didn't screw up. But she lost it when they began to pound on Black*Star.

"_What will this accomplish!?" She screamed, shielding Black*Star's bloody body. "YOU'RE GOING TO KICK US OUT ANYWAY, SO WHY BEAT ON US?! WE DID THE RIGHT THING, CHOOSING NOT TO KILL A CHILD. YOU PEOPLE ARE SICK AND CRUEL, IF YOU THOUGHT WE WERE…" _

Then, they had been literally kicked out, White*Star kicked them until they were out of the door. Now, they were under a bridge by the super market, it was cold and raining and Black*Star had a shirt with no sleeves on, and Tsubaki only had on a thin jacket.

Black*Star began to bleed again, the rain had washed away all of the blood from before, but they had nothing to keep the wounds from bleeding, and nobody would help them. They were Star*Clan.

"_Please, sir," Tsubaki begged the man in front of her, "The Star*Clan just kicked us out, and beat us. Could you please just take my friend to the hospital?" The man stared at her, then spit at Black*Star, and hopped in his car. The rain mixed with Tsubaki's tears. _

"It'll be okay!" Black*Star tried to yell, but they had stepped on his throat and she guessed it was still aching. "It'll be…."

"Black*Star?" A familiar voice called. It was the nurse, Nygus. "Oh, you're bleeding!" She screamed she began calling for Sid to come over and help him.

Sid got over there in a few minutes with an umbrella and began helping Black*Star stand. Black*Star didn't say anything, just accepted the help.

"Tsubaki, what happened?" Nygus asked when Black*Star and Sid were ahead of them, Tsubaki had quickly gotten under Nygus's umbrella when Black*Star was up.

Tsubaki started with the first Alcapone mission, by the time she was done with the entire story they were at her car.

"Oh, wow…So you guys have nowhere to live, huh?" Sid said, over hearing the last part of the story.

"Not really," Tsubaki said, rubbing her hands together, nervously.

"Why don't you guys come live with us for a while?" Nygus suggested, she got finished bandaging Black*Star's wounds.

"We don't want to be a burden-." Tsubaki started, her eyes lightening up a little.

"**OKAY WE'LL DO IT!" **Black*Star yelled from the backseat. Tsubaki face-palmed, although a smile was on her face.

Sid and Nygus just laughed, "Okay, get in the car…" Nygus said, to Tsubaki.

Tsubaki was still smiling when the car pulled off. They had shelter now, and they were probably going to be provided with food. It was falling into place, and so quickly to.

Tsubaki remembered Maka and Soul.

_I'm soooo telling Liz._

* * *

_A/N: (1) I know this is not a flashback from episode 2, and I know it's off . The length of this chapter surprised me. I didn't expect it to be this long. I didn't know I could type this many words. So now that you've seen Chapter 2 you know how the formats gonna be. I was planning for something that happened on that episode to be a flashback. The one I put in here is from Episode 5 or 6. Instead, I made the actual chapter like Episode 2, the next time something will probably be this long is Chapter 4, because it's gonna tell the adventures of everyone (Liz, Kid, Patty, Soul, Maka, Black*Star, Tsubaki) then the separate adventures is gonna lead to a HUGE one with everyone in it. But look at this long A/N, when I only wanted to ask if Chapter 3 should be this long. _

_^^ Peace! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Inseparable_

_A/N: I've decided to make this like Chapter 1; they just have a flashback from Episode 3, instead of it being like Episode 3, because honestly, I have absolutely no clue how that will work. This chapter WAS SO HARD FOR ME. _

_Episode 3_

_***Remember to go check out, 'Hanging with the Enemy' by RadarButts (Jade)_

** T**

Liz sighed, her fingers mindlessly tapping her phone. She was waiting outside of her landlord's office, waiting to be yelled at. She hadn't paid her bills in two months and she won't be getting another paycheck from her run-down job until next week, the end of the month.

A gruff looking man came out of the door, he looked at Liz and sniffed, "Where's my 650 dollars?" He said, holding out his hand, expectantly.

Liz looked aghast, "S-six hundred and f-fifty dollars? The rent is 200, a month! I owe you 400 dollars, bastard." Liz spat out, she wanted to spit in the guy's face so badly. The little two-timer, dick-licker, shit-eating-

"Details, details, it's going to come up to a total of 600 dollars anyway for this month's rent, and plus the 50 late fee." He said, he got closer to Liz, "650, babe." Shudders went down Liz's spine, 48 year old man calling a 17 year old, 'Babe'.

"Ahem," Liz said, clearing her throat, she sat up straighter and looked the man straight in the eyes, but got distracted by his horrifying teeth, "About that, I would like to-"

"Don't tell me, you don't have this month's rent either," He shouted, he looked like he wanted to hit her, "That's it, Thompson, you're out. Go pack your stuff, and leave before I call the cops!" He shouted, making Liz's ears hurt.

"But I can't lo-!" Liz started to protest, she couldn't lose the apartment, she already got fired from her job for being 2 minutes late, she hadn't even told Patty yet, and the apartment was the only thing they had.

"Too bad! Should've thought about that earlier, now out!"

_Inseparable_

"Patty…sis, you here?" Liz said, slowly walking into the apartment.

"YEA! SIS LOOK KIDDO'S VISTING!" Patty shouted, pointing to Kidd from their position on the couch.

Liz sucked in a breath, how were they going to get all of their stuff out with Kidd there. Kidd had a knack for knowing when it was time for him to leave, though.

"It's getting late, I should be going." Kidd said, standing up. He fixed the couch pillows, making them symmetrical.

As he was walking out the door, he touched Liz's shoulder, "If you ever need anything, just call." He looked at her and nodded, "You know you can call me, right Liz?"

Liz gulped, how did he know this stuff? She hadn't even said anything; did her facial features give that much away? "Yes, Kidd, we know we can call you." She looked away, and pushed out the door, right before she shut it she said, "Get home, safely."

"Patty…" Liz started cautiously, "I need you to go and get all of your stuff."

"But, why?!" Patty pouted, "I don't wanna." She got her plush giraffe and squeezed it, giddily throwing it in the air.

"Patty, _now." _Liz said sternly, even though her hands were shaking. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down, but it was so hard knowing that the threat of the police was above her.

"Okay!"

Liz hardly got any sleep yesterday, trying to find a place to sleep. She sighed and rubbed her eyes; she looked around the room and saw Soul and Maka. Maka looked irritated, and Soul looked happy to see her irritated. Those guys were adorable.

They acted like they hated each other. But when they went to the fair yesterday, they would only hang out with each other. Soul even won Maka a stuffed bear. She said she was going to throw it away, of course, Maka being Maka. But both of their faces were red and it was hilarious. Then on Wednesday, when they were playing basketball, and they were arguing, SO MUCH SEXUAL TENSION!

Liz sighed, and leaned back, smiling. Someone cleared their throat from behind her. She looked up to see Kidd.

"Kidd." Liz acknowledged. He had been bugging her since this morning and she was getting pissed.

"Yes, Liz, Patty just told me something very interesting." Kidd said narrowing his eyes at her. She could just see the aura of disapproval around him.

The ball rang and Liz practically sprinted out of the class. She walked down the hallway, shoving people out of her way. She thought about going to the library, she just wanted to be alone. But she was so DAMN hungry. '_Curse my….er was it appetite, I think that was it.' _

"Liz!" Someone shouted from behind her, she saw Tsubaki running towards her. "Where are you going?" She asked, just like Tsubaki, worrying for people.

"Have you seen Maka, or Soul? I saw Soul walk out of the class, but I never saw Maka go out." Tsubaki said, looking around.

An evil grin spread on Liz's face, "I bet they're hooking up." Liz said, "Even if they aren't, by the end of the month, I bet they will."

"I'LL TAKE THAT BET!" Black*Star yelled, appearing at Tsubaki side. "ONLY SOMEONE AS **GODLY **AS ME CAN PREDICT THAT SOUL WILL **NOT **HOOK UP WITH SOMEONE AS NERDY AS MAKA."

Out of nowhere, a book came flying through the air, hitting Black*Star in the face, along with the infamous cry of, "Makaaa Chop!"

Soul appeared, and snorted, "Facebook. YO MAKA, YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG!" Soul shouted into the Library, a book came flying from nowhere and also hit Soul in the face.

Liz and Tsubaki looked at each other, before laughing and saying SIMULTANEOUSLY "Idiots."

_Inseparable _

"What do you want now, Kidd?" Liz asked, exasperated. It was after school, and he had been following around Liz like a lost puppy. She didn't even know where Patty was.

"I want you to tell me why Patty told me you were sleeping on a park bench last night!" He exclaimed, throwing a hand in the air, after 8 seconds, he threw the other one up.

Liz raised an eyebrow, "Okay…" She said uneasily.

"You're coming with me." Kidd said, grabbing her arm and leading her to the park by the school.

"What?!" Liz exclaimed, narrowing her eyes. She snatched her arm for Kidd's hands and put her hands on her hips. "What the hell, Kidd?"

"Get your stuff; I know you hid it somewhere here." Kidd demanded.

"Kidd, you don't need to worry about me, we're doing fine." She said, putting a hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

_Flashback_

"_Lupen (?) It's all over." Kidd said, the pistols in his hand, glowing a bright pink. He threw them up, and Patty and Liz flipped down, landing behind him. _

"_Master theif Lupen, your soul has become a Kishin egg, and is pure evil." _

"_And now, we have come to claim it." Patty, Liz, and Kidd said in unison. Lupen looked at them weirdly. Kidd looked back, and his eyes went wide. He stood up abruptly. _

"_Just look Patty, your stance is off again, the two of you aren't in align!" Kidd shouted, teeth gritting together. _

_Patty looked down slowly, "Ooh!" She put a hand to her chin, "I'm sorry Kidd!" Liz sweat dropped as Lupen continued to stare at them. _

"_Um Kidd, do you really this is the time to be worrying about this?" Liz said, putting her hands on her hips. _

"_Yes I do, I want it to be perfect, every time." Kidd said, turning to Liz as Lupen looked at the ground to find a passage to the sewer. _

"_I know, but do you think that maybe this once that-!" Liz started, she looked ahead to see Lupen dropping the bag in. _

"_Why is Lupen dancing on that bag?!" Patty said, as Kidd spoke about balance. "He ran away, he ran away!" _

_End Flashback_

Liz pulled away, she couldn't take it. That seemed all too real.

"H-how'd you do that?" Liz shouted. "Are you a witch err something?"

"I didn't do anything, how would I be able to do that, Liz?" Kid asked, crossing his arms, ignoring the stares of passing by people.

"I-I don't know-JUST-G'AHH!" Liz screamed, pulling at her hair, she sighed, "If you NEVER EVER do that again, I will come live with you."

Kidd thought about telling her again that he did nothing, but she was offering to come live with him, which is what he wanted the whole time…

"Fine…" He said, looking around. "Now, where the hell is Patty?"

* * *

A/N: OH AND FORGOTTEN MEMORIES SHOULD BE COMING OUT THIS WEEK 2~ _Sorry this is so late, I restarted this 3 times, and this was what I came up, hopefully the next chapter will be longer, so I'll go back to finishing that b/c this is what's going to happen~_

Next on Inseparable:_ Maka moves in with Soul. They go on a shopping adventure. Maka gets attacked. Tsubaki and Black*Star try to find jobs…o_o. Liz, Patty, and Kid go to the Zoo. Kid finds out 3 is symmetrical. And they all find out about SoMa. _

"_So…ma?" Maka said, squinting. _

"_What. The hell, is a SOMA?" Soul shouted. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Inseparable_

_A/N: I started this when I started Chapter 3, so I won't have another late chapter… I hope this one turns out as big as I expect it to be. _

_***Review when you're done, you know you wanna- Oh crap! ***_

_~~~I don't own Soul Eater, I just LOVE manipulating them, 'specially Soul~~~_

* * *

_(Part 1- Soul and Maka)_

_Friday _

"H-hi Soul…" Maka said nervously, her worst enemy/funniest guy she's ever knew was sitting there freaking smirking at her. He thought this shit was funny? She'd fucking show him FUNNY!

Maybe not right now….but, later.

Soul leaned back on his doorway, smirking that infuriating smirk, "So, what's going on here, _Maka_?" He said, staring at her intently. The landlord looked between the two of them, and just shrugged, walking away.

Maka shivered from the way he said her name, like he owned it. "Why'd you have to say my name like that, _Soul_?" Maka said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Just answer the damn question." Soul growled, looking away.

"I..." Maka started, still contemplating whether she should tell him or not, "I'm being evicted." She finally said, motioning to her stuff scattered across the hall.

Soul's eyes softened and his expression became something uncomprehend-able to Maka. "Do you have anywhere to stay?"

Maka swallowed hard, and she looked down. Her eyes were narrowed, she was so confused. "Why do you…" She said softly. "Why do you even care?"

He walked up to her, but not close enough to make her uncomfortable, he put his hands in his pockets and slouched, " 'Cause I'm your friend, now come on Tiny Tits before I change my mind." He said, picking up some of her stuff.

Ignoring the insult, Maka focused on Soul, "What…?" Was he asking her what she thinks he's asking her? Is he asking her to…?

"You can live with me as long as you want." At her look, he rolled his eyes, "I have an extra bed," He said, and she began gathering her things as well, "Not like I would want to sleep with you." He muttered under his breath.

Maka's eye twitched dangerously. "Makaaa…" She said trailing off, he looked up realizing she had heard and was about to release an otherworldly terror upon him known as the 'Maka Chop.' "CHOP! YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

He fell to the ground, and after poking him to make sure he was unconscious, she got all her things and went into his apartment.

She gasped at how everything was so clean. And modern. And expensive. Why the hell did everything look so expensive?

She looked back at Soul, 'Should I leave him there…?' The thought flew out of her head when she saw him groan and get up, she should really hit harder. Or get bigger books.

Soul led her through the apartment. '_Bathroom, dark green. Soul's room, light green.' _She repeated in her mind, she wouldn't want to get his room and the bathroom mixed up. That would be horrible.

"Here is yours." He said, motioning to a plain white door. Maka opened the door; the walls were painted a light green, and the carpet was white.

"Soul, what's with you and green?" Maka asked, stepping in. She began rearrange things and put her stuff away. Soul began to silently freak, he couldn't tell her he went green crazy after seeing her eyes the first time, _SO UNCOOL. _

"Ahh, I don't know?" He said, red dusting his cheeks. He turned, and practically ran out of the room.

Maka smirked and frowned at the same time. '_What was that all about?' _She sighed, and fell back on the bed. She got a bear out of the desk drawer that she put in while Soul was in his own world.

She squeezed it, remembering the day before.

_*Flashback*_

_** Y**_

"_So…why are we at the fair?" Maka asked, she was wearing a red skirt, with a black tank top, leggings and converses. _

"_Yea, why couldn't we just go tomorrow, on Friday, like normal people?" Liz asked, she was wearing jeans, boots, a shirt and a jacket over it. _

"'_CAUSE WE GOTS STUFF TO DO TOMMOROW!" Black*Star shouted, throwing an arm around Tsubaki. Tsubaki looked alarmed, but then relaxed. _

"_Yea, and todays the last day, so we figured why not come." Tsubaki said, hands clasping in front of her politely. _

"_YEA LETS HAVE SOME FUN!" Patty shouted, "KIDDO, GO WIN ME THAT GIRRAFE!" Patty said, dragging Kidd to a stand, where she saw a plush giraffe. _

"_If you're going to drag me, please do it symmetrically, I beg of you, Patty!" Kidd said, whining. "Are you listening to me?" Liz sighed, and got the other side of Kidd, carrying out Kidd's wish to be dragged symmetrically. _

"_COME ON TSUBAKI, YOUR GOD WANTS TO GO ON THAT ROLLER COASTER!" Black*Star shouted, drawing the attention of a few passing people. He started dragging poor Tsubaki to a roller coaster that said 'Anaconda' and did not look legal. Tsubaki's violet eyes widened comically at the size of the coaster, and she could be seen shaking…violently. _

"_I guess it's just us…" Maka said to Soul. She frowned, looking around, "Why do I get the feeling they planned this?" She asked him, she realized he wasn't answering her. _

_She smacked him on the head, infuriated, "Is it not cool to be talking to someone as Tiny-titted as me? Huh, as that why you're not responding?" _

_Soul smirked at her, and Maka's heart did flutters, at least until she heard what came out of the demons mouth, "Damn straight." _

"_You little-!" Maka was ready to shout cuss words in 4 different languages, and bruise his body in 10 different ways, but she was interrupted by his question. _

"_You cold?" He asked, noticing her shivering although she tried to stifle it. He shrugged his leather jacket off, and dumped it on her shoulders. _

"_I-it's okay Sou-"Maka started, her cheeks flaming an adorable pink. _

"_Too bad, it's already on you." He said, walking ahead of her, "You're cute when you blush." Maka's eyes widened and her face turned red, she stood there stunned until her eyes narrowed. _

"_Don't fuck with me, Soul." The coldness in her voice made him stop and look at her strangely, "You've made it clear for 4 days that you're not remotely interested in me." She slipped her arms through his jacket and frowned at him, "So, don't say things like that." _

_He just sighed and tugged on her wrist, "You know, you don't look very intimidating with that jacket on." He glanced back at her face, she looked pissed. "You look adorable." _

"_MAKAAA CHOP!" She shouted, bringing out a book and hitting him with it. Sadly, it didn't knock him out. _

"_Now, you're the only person I know that would bring a book to the fair." He said, groaning. The he grinned at her, "Now, I'm going to have my revenge." _

Maka sighed, turning over, his revenge was horribly fun.

_After riding a few roller coasters, and scaring the courage out of Maka, they decided to just play some booth games. _

"_Hey! Hey, Soul!" A girl squealed, Maka and Soul turned around to find Blair rushing towards them. Soul groaned, while Maka was stuck between grinning at his annoyance or running away because this was __**Blair. **_

_Before Blair could get to them, Soul tugged Maka in some other direction. While Soul was dragging her, she spotted a white bear with red eyes and she fell in love with it. "Soul!" Maka said, stopping him. _

"_Win me that!" She said, pointing to the bear excitedly. _

"_You're such a girl." He said, paying the man at the booth. _

_Maka frowned at him, crossing her arms, "Do you want me to punch you?" She said, watching as he successfully knocked the hat off of a man. _

"_No, I'm good." He said, handing her the bear, grinning at her. "But, why that bear?" _

_She frowned, holding it up, "I don't know. I mean most bears you see are like brown. It's different." _

"_Yea, that's the reason you picked it." He said, winking at her. Maka's cheeks decided to alight at the moment; he grabbed her wrist again, dragging her somewhere. _

"_What are implying Soul?!" Maka said, and then looked around, realizing they were behind the fair, "And where the hell are we? Wait, let me rephrase that, Where the hell are you taking me?!" _

"_Look." He said, pointing, there was a golf cart and Maka saw his devious grin…oh boy. _

"_Soul!" _

"_I'm sorry!" _

"_How hard could it be to drive a golf cart? YOU HAVE A MOTOR CYCLE!" _

"_If you would shut up, DAMN WOMAN!"_

"_YOU BETTER NOT CRASH!" _

"_STOP YELLING!" _

"_I DO WHAT I WANT!" _

"_SHUUUUT UP!" _

"_G'AHH SOUL LOOK OUT!" Maka shouted, pointing to the back of the booth they were about to crash into, he averted it at the last minute and drove around some more before parking. _

_Soul looked ahead, before turning to her and grinning. She turned toward him, getting on her knees and leaning close to his face, "I am never hanging out with you ever again." She poked his nose, "Ever." _

_That's when she realized their faces were too close to anyone passing by to be called just friends. She blushed a cherry red and got up and ran back to the fair to Soul's motorcycle. _

_*End Flashback*_

That's when Maka realized something; she put the bear back and plopped down next to Soul on the couch, "Hey Soul." She said, getting his attention. He grunted in return.

"If we live in the same apartment, how did we not now, until now? I mean, yesterday you drove me here, and I didn't see you come in."

"Oh, I've known you lived here."

"What!? How? And why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, your apartment was the only one that didn't have moans coming from it," He said knocking on the wall.

She hit him in the arm, "Seriously, Soul."

"I am serious."

"…"

That's when they started to laugh.

"Okay, whatever…I'm going to take a shower." Maka said, leaving Soul alone on the couch once again. His phone started to ring, and he looked at it curiously. It was Black*Star, he said he was going to be busy today.

_"BLACK*STAR'S SPEAKING!"_ He yelled, Soul held the phone away from his ear, and cursed. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Why can't you answer the phone with, 'Hey,' like a normal person," Soul grumbled. Soul was pretty sure that Black*Star was going to say something like, 'Because I'm a God!'

"Soul!" Maka yelled, she walked in holding a pack of condoms high in the air, her face flushed red, from embarrassment or anger, he didn't know. "The fuck are these?!" She yelled.

"DAMN WOMAN!" Soul yelled, snatching the away from him, his face red as well.

"…Soul…" She said, her voice softer and less aggressive this time, "Who's on the phone?" Soul stared down at his phone, eyes wide.

"…Uhh, bye Black*Star!" He shouted, than hung-up.

"Makaaa Chop!" She said, but instead of a book, she chopped him with her hand. "You idiot, you should've just hung up!"

"Well, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking! Someone was yelling at me!"

"GAHH JUST GO TO HELL!"

"SEE YOU THERE!"

Her eyes widened before she ran to her room. Soul sighed, that was so uncool. Soul put his head on the wall, debating to apologize or just let her be pissed at him. "Well…" He said out loud, he was opting for the latter, but his conscious, which sounded like Maka, told him to get his ass up.

Soul sighed; he rolled his eyes and knocked on Maka's door. She opened it, covering her phone. "What do you want?" She snapped, eyes narrowing.

"I'm sorry…" Soul said, slowly, watching her expression change into one softer.

"You better be." She said, haughtily.

Soul rolled his eyes, "You know what, I take that back, Tiny-Tits!"

"MAKAAA CHOP!"

"Maka, what is it?" Tsubaki's voice squeaked through the phone. Soul grabbed the hood of the jacket Maka was wearing, and started to drag her out of her room.

"I'll talk to you later, Tsu, I'm going…shopping. And before you say, 'You hate shopping!' I know I do, a friend is dragging me. I mean, literally dragging me as I talk to you. So peace." Maka said, hanging up. Soul looked back at her, as he dragged her out of the house.

"How'd you know?" He said, letting her go marching down the stairs, he had to hide Maka from the Land-lord that was watching Soul closely.

"Soul Resonance." She said immediately, and then she covered her mouth, shocked. She couldn't believe she said that, she didn't even know what that meant.

Soul looked at her weirdly, "Soul, what? You picking on me?"

Maka sighed, and shoved her head in her hands, "No, I don't know! I just said that and I don't even know what I meant!" Her arms flailed up, and she slumped down from her usually perfect posture.

She looked up and saw where they were heading.

"I am NOT getting back on that!"

"You got on it yesterday!"

"You almost wrecked!"

"'Cause you chopped me with that evil book of yours!"

"MY BOOKS ARE NOT EVIL!"

"Whatever, just get on!"

"NO WAY!"

Soul sighed, throwing her over his shoulder and walking the rest of the way to his Harley Davidson. He dumped her on it, and she just growled at him as she wrapped one arm around his waist and used the other to chop him.

Soul took the book she was about to hit him with, and threw it on the concrete, before she could protest, he pulled off suddenly, making her clutch on to him tightly.

* * *

_Inseparable _

"You done yet?" Soul groaned as he watched Maka check herself out in the mirror.

"Hey! You're the one that dragged me here!" She said, she strained her blue skirt, and spun around again, she picked out a blue skirt, black leggings, white converses, a blue shirt, and white jacket, on the jacket was a red _M. _She sighed, and decided that she had tortured him enough, they had been there for 3 hours and it was 6 o'clock. She had about 15 bags, Liz would be proud. "Why'd you drag me here, anyways?" She asked, turning to him and crossing her arms.

"'Cause you didn't look cool enough to hang out with me." Maka's eyes widened and she stared down at him, infuriated.

"Well, _Evans," _Maka hissed out, and Soul stood up glaring down at her. "I'm sorry I don't look _cool _enough you bastard!" She turned around; stomping into the dressing room, changing back into her 'uncool' clothes, and ran out of the store leaving a worried Soul calling after her, shouting how uncool it was.

Maka ran until she was sure she couldn't hear his shouts of protest, if he was really all that worried, then he would've came running after her. Maka glanced behind her shoulder, no one was there, and he was probably trying to get the clothes she bought.

Maka walked out of the mall, fully intent on going back to his apartment and getting her things from his apartment. She didn't need him, she survived for 16 years as an orphan and she could do it again. She needed no help from a man.

Maka stopped, and looked around, realizing she was in an uncharted place. There was no one around, she was immediately cautious, wrapping her trench coat more securely around her petite body.

"_Gri…goriiiiii!" _Something hissed, and Maka froze, she didn't dare move or breathe. She saw something move in the shadows, and then it slithered closer to her. It was some kind of monstrosity that Maka couldn't seem to take her eyes off of. It was hideously beautiful, looked like a rare creature.

"_I'm going eat your souuuuuuul." _It hissed, and Maka's eyes widened into pretty little saucers. It raised its claws, poised just above her head. It didn't need to slice her, Maka thought; she could feel her soul already being sucked.

"MAKA!" A familiar voice yelled, alarmed. She finally moved, and snapped her head to the right, seeing Soul running to her. _'He's not going to get here in time.' _Maka thought, but the monstrosity had slithered away, back to its hiding spot.

Maka unfroze completely, running up to Soul, tears already spilling out of her eyes. Maka wrapped her small arms around him, tears soaking his shirt.

"What was that?" Soul muttered, and Maka shook her head into his shirt.

"Kishin."

"What nonsense are you spouting now, woman?" Soul asked, holding her out at arm's length.

"Kishin," Maka started, wiping away tears, she started spouting information she didn't even know she knew, "Are beings created as the final result of consuming an unimaginable amount of pure Souls. Any individual who achieves the status of Kishin has the power of a god, and becomes an equal to Lord Death himself. This individual will also excrete a Madness Wavelength of such high density that it can encompass the entire world, driving those who fall to it to utter insanity."

Soul raised a disbelieving eyebrow. Maka's face read, 'Don't believe me? You have a better explanation?'

"You know anything else?" He asked, crossing his arms, then uncrossing them and grabbing her wrist.

_Yes._ "No."

"Yes you do."

_I know. _"No, I don't."

"Whatever T-"Soul saw the book in her hand, "Bookworm."

Maka slowly put the book back in her secret hiding spot, "I can live with that."

Soul smirked at her, "You're interesting Albarn, very interesting."

_Inseparable_

* * *

_(Part 2- Tsubaki and Black*Star-Adventures in finding a job.) _

Saturday Morning

"Black*Star, we have to find a job." Tsubaki said, patiently, waiting for Black*Star to come out of the guest room they shared.

"_Sorry, we only have one guest bedroom, do you mind sharing?" Nygus said, from the bathroom, she was replacing her bandages. _

"_Our old apartment was small, we shared a room anyways, and it's not a problem." Tsubaki said, with a small smile on her face. _

"_Yea, 'cept for Tsu's a total horn dog." Black*Star muttered. _

Tsubaki's face was still recovering from the amount of blood that rushed to her face. "Black*Star…" She sighed, knocking on the door.

"YOUR GOD DOES NOT NEED A JOB, PEASENT!" Black*Star yelled from the room. Tsubaki's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"_Peasant?" _She hissed, the video game inside paused, "So, what you're saying is, you're going to be relying off of Sid and Nygus your whole life? Last time I checked, gods don't do that!" Tsubaki chided.

The door opened revealing Black*Star, "I AM TO ALMIGHTY TO RELY ON OTHERS!" He hollered, damaging Tsubaki ear drums. "LET'S GO GET A JOB!"

Tsubaki smiled as he marched to the door, Nygus peeked in at her from her bedroom, "Reverse psychology?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, "What have they been teaching you at that school?"

Tsubaki laughed lightly as she exited their home.

It was Saturday, a lot of restaurants, were open and busy, so Tsubaki figured they needed some extra help. Turns out, they did, but…

"Him?!" The manager screamed, pointing at Black*Star, "You," He said, pointing at Tsubaki, "You're in, him," He said, pointing back at the aforementioned, "He can't work here!"

"Sir, why not?" She asked, that's the same response they had gotten at the Skating Rink, and then at a Café. Tsubaki never bothered to ask why, because she thought she knew the answer, but curiosity got the better of her.

"He vandalized my Pizza Place, and then ran off, calling me an Old Man!" He said, getting out of his seat and staring Black*Star in the eyes.

"Wasn't lying." Black*Star said, smirking when his face turned cherry red.

"You! You little Runt!" He shouted, looking like he wanted to strangle him, when an employee came in.

"Sir, Miranda just puked, and Cassie just called in sick." He said, sounding out of breath. The manager looked torn between screaming and just…dying, which both would've caused some trauma.

"Fine." He breathed, running a hand through his grey hair. He grabbed two spare uniforms, handing them to Tsubaki and Black*Star. "Start with cleaning the leftover tables – if there's any – and make them spotless for the next customers." He paused for a moment, and then said, "If there aren't any left-over table's then-!" He was interrupted by a different worker.

"Sir, no one's here." He said, at the manager's outraged face, he squeaked, "After they saw Miranda puking, they fled."

His face calmed, and he turned back to the two new workers, "Guess today will be easier for," He turned to Tsubaki, "You."

Black*Star rolled his eyes, "Look _Old man _I am a god, okay, and I will be treated with godly respec-!" But before he could finish his what would be long rant, Tsubaki and Black*Star's new uniforms were ripped out of their hands, and they were shoved out the door.

Tsubaki stood outside with her mouth gaping, and her hands still outstretched in front of her. Tsubaki sighed, and just started walking to the hospital; she hoped she wouldn't have to do this.

_Inseparable_

"Ex-excuse me," Tsubaki said to the receptionist, she looked up and Tsubaki peered down at the tag, _Azusa Yumi. _She looked up at the Azusa, she looked quite intimidating to be a children's hospital receptionist.

"Is there any way I could work here, and get paid for it? I'm 17." Tsubaki said, politely. She looked over her shoulder, biting her lip when she saw no Black*Star.

"Name?" Azusa said, her eyes widening a little as she got a better view of Tsubaki's face. "You're…you're…a Nakatsukasa, a-a weapon."

Tsubaki looked a little confused, "Excuse me? I'm a weapon…?" Tsubaki asked, pointing to herself.

Azusa snapped out of the trance-like state she was in, and the business like aura was around her once again. "Name?"

"Err, Tsubaki." She said, uncertainly.

Azusa tilted her head, "Okay, you can have a month trail job, no pay."

"But-!"

"Required."

"What about…"

"Black*Star?"

"How'd you-!"

"He can haul supplies from overseas."

"Okay, thank you." Tsubaki said, rushing around, trying to find Black*Star. That woman was creeping her out.

_Inseparable _

_(Part 3- Soul and Maka at the library) _

**_Saturday Morning_**

"Knew I'd find you here." A voice said from above her. Maka looked up to find Soul looking down at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She snapped, she was irritated, she couldn't find anything that made sense on the topic she was researching.

"Just means I know you." He said, sitting down, he picked up the book closest to him, '_Philosophy of Souls. _"What're you doing?"

Maka sighed, "Yesterday, that thing, the Kishin…err Pre-Kishin, I have learned, said Grigori." Maka said, she flipped through some pages of a book, "And that's a type of Soul, but it won't say what type." She said, showing him the book, it only had what the soul was on the page.

"And all these books are from the hypothesis that everyone has a different soul and everyone one of these books were written by the guy named Lord Death, and every one of these says 'A sound soul-!"

"Dwells within a sound soul and a sound body." Soul finished up for her, "Believe it or not, I actually play attention in class, and Sid was talking all about this Friday."

"But what-!" Maka said, hands flailing in the air at being interrupted once again.

"Does that even mean? Who cares, doesn't affect us." Soul said, shrugging and leaning back in his chair.

Maka climbed on the table and grabbed his collar pulling him to her face level, "Yes, it does! IT affects me completely Soul!" She almost shouted, receiving a lot of 'Shh's', "Something is after me, and it is looking for something called Grigori, but I don't know what that means, or if I even have it." She jerked him even closer so that their noses were touching, "So I _have _to know what it means!"

Soul pulled her hand off of his jacket, and she slowly calmed back down. Soul knew everything about this, he was curious when he was a kid, and wondered around his family's library a lot, no matter how uncool it was. His name, was Soul, so yes, he knew all about souls, special types of souls, he knew Maka's soul was special, but he didn't know what kind of special. He just saw Grigori in a book before.

"You're thinking too much about this." He said, "Let's go. You smell terrible." He saw her eyes widened and he knew that she felt better.

"MAKAA CHOP!" She screamed, getting more 'Shut up's!', "You're an idiot."

"But you still love me." He managed to get out while crumbling on the floor in pain. To his surprise, and amusement, she flipped him off.

From the check in/out desk, Marie Mjölnir was watching the encounter wide-eyed at seeing some of her old students. Though, they did not know they were her old students. When they left, Marie blinked, crinkling her eye patch before pouting.

"Teenagers have a better love live then me!" She pouted, putting her head down.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, this was long, but not as long as I was planning it to be. It was going to be longer, but I'm separating it into two parts which means everything I had planned for Chapter 5, I have to do it for Chapter 6 :. Okay, so Azusa and Marie were introduced in the chapter, guess who's going to be introduced in the next chapter! Whoever guesses correctly gets a virtual cookie! Now, time to go work on Forgotten Memories! Hey guys. Do you think I could get 3 or 5 reviews? I just wanna see if my stories...idk popular? Popular enough that people will review to get another chapter ^^_

_-CutieDestyy! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Inseparable_

_A/N: I am soooo mad! I'm really excited for Chapter 6, I wanna see how I'll make it work, though. Here's the name for it: Episode 6- Science Project: Personalizing Souls/Kidd's Soul= Part 1 . Sound's interesting? No? _

_K. _

_Episode 5 (Continuing from Episode 4) _

_(Part 4: Patty, Kidd and Liz doing stuff!) _

_Friday_

He heard her giggling. "Hahaha!" But he couldn't see her. "Hehehehe!"

"Patty!" He yelled, he was trying to make the guest rooms perfectly symmetrical, but her giggling was throwing him off. He almost wished they had never found her in the garbage can.

"Kidd, I can hear you thinking." Liz said from behind him, filing her nails intently. "I know you're thinking badly about my sister." She looked up to him, tilted her and smiled sweetly, "I have a pistol in my purse."

Kidd was out of there before Liz could even put her hand on the pistol. "HAHAHAHA!"

And there was that damn giggling.

"Patty…" He called, walking around slowly. He stopped when he saw his father's study open. This was unusual because, one, he almost never left his study, and two, when he did…it was to go to Shibusen.

Kidd took his chances and walked through the door. He had to keep himself from losing it, because the place was asymmetrical. With papers piled up everywhere and…weapons?

Kidd walked over to the back of his father's private study, there was a picture of him, Liz, and Patty, beside were too twin pistols. '_That's strange…'_ Kidd thought, trying desperately to understand what it meant.

Kidd touched the two pistols, tentatively and felt a huge wave of nostalgia hit him, and he pulled back abruptly. Next, was a picture of Maka and the new asymmetrical kid, Soul. Next was a long scythe the blade black and red, Kidd tilted his head, he had no clue what any of this meant. The next was a picture of Black*Star and Tsubaki, with various weapons beside them.

Kidd took a step back, and _that's _when he noticed it, underneath him, Maka, and Black*star was the word _Meister, _in bold. Underneath, Liz, Patty, Soul, and Tsubaki was the word _Weapon. _Underneath Soul, was also the word _Death Scythe. _

"So," Kidd mused aloud, "I am a meister, and Liz and Patty are my weapons, they are pistols." Kidd could see that working out, with his symmetry…_problems, _he would need to have two weapons so he wouldn't freak while handling them.

"But…" Kidd said, leaning on the wall, "Why would I need to wield weapons? There's no danger in Death City that the officers cannot handle. Unless father is hiding something from me, from _Death City." _But Kidd refused to believe that, but he had a hard time believing that his father would tell him, _everything. _He still didn't know if he had a mother, and he's been alive for 17 and ½ years.

"HAHAHAHAHA, KIDDO~"

DAMN GIGGLING.

"Patty!" Kidd snapped, walking out of the room briskly. "If-if you come out from wherever you are…" He started, looking around for the young girl, "We'll go to the _zoo." _He hated the zoo, but that was the only thing that would make her come out.

"YESSSS!" She shouted, landing on Kidd's back.

Kidd groaned, "I'm going to regret this." He said, at the same time Liz walked out saying, "You're gonna regret this."

_Inseparable _

"Kidd! Guess what!" Patty said, bouncing in her seat in the limo. Kidd sighed and leaned back, she had been saying that for the past ten minutes, it would help if he would actually answer, but that would take too much energy.

Kidd heard Liz load her gun, "ANSWER HER, DAMNIT!"

Kidd just shifted over and whispered in her ear, "If you kill me, I will come back to haunt you and burn all your shoes."

Liz eyes widened, she put the pistol back in her purse, crossing her arms and pouting, she kicked Kidd where it hurts.

"Patty, what." He groaned out. Patty was smiling manically, sending shivers down Kidd's spine.

"Did you know…three is symmetrical?" She said, she was back to smiling innocently and peering out the window.

"Preposterous, three is not symmetrical. You cannot split it in half." Kidd said, sitting back and crossing his arms.

"Well…" Liz said, getting out a piece of paper, she drew the number three on there, "If you turn three sideways…" She said, turning the paper horizontally, "And then cut it in half…" She drew a line down the three.

Kidd saw it, two humps on each side.

Kidd's eyes widened and he started mumbling nonsense about the powers of three, which lasted until they got to the zoo.

Liz sighed, regretting showing him. "But…" Liz counted the letters in symmetry, '_Damn, 8, no wonder he likes that word so much…but how many letters are in symmetrical?' _

Liz smiled, "Kidd, there are _11 _letters in **symmetrical." **

Kidd stopped mid-rant. Liz rolled her eyes, "But there are 8 words in Balanced…"

"WE'RE AT THE ZOOOO!" Patty yelled, sticking her head out the window.

"AHHH YES THE ZOO. WITH THREE LETERS! THIS IS TERRIBLY ASYMMETRICAL." Liz shouted, trying to get a reaction on Kidd, because he was just sitting there, staring at his hands.

"Let's…just go." Kidd said, Liz looked at him weirdly but just brushed it off as Kidd being Kidd. (A/N: The answer to all Kidd related problems, obviously.)

Kidd felt this eerie feeling that something was going to go wrong.

…

They were just about to go to the giraffes, which Patty had been whining about the whole time, but that's when something happened.

There was an explosion, then people coming from the back area running and screaming. "THE WITCH, THE WITCH."

"Witch?" Kidd snorted, "Witches are not real, and they don't exist."

"Doesn't that mean the same thing, Kidd." Liz said.

"If it isn't Lord Death's son himself." A voice said. A woman that looked to be in her mid-20's walked through the shadows, witch's hat on her head, like it had been lazily thrown on. What she was wearing was rather revealing. She had purple hair, along with golden eyes. Cat ears were coming out of her hat.

"Blair's always wanted to meet you!" She squealed, coming up to him and giving him a hug. "OOOOH! You have stripes on your head, just they said you would!" She tilted her head innocently, "But why is there only some on _that _side of your head."

"You're right!" Kidd cried, dropping to the floor into a feeble position, "IM GARBAGE. ASYMMETRICAL TRASH. JUST TAKE ME OUT ON GARBAGE DAY!"

The woman just blinked, and looked away. While Patty calmed Kidd down, Liz went to talk to the woman.

"So…what's your name?" Liz asked, putting her hands in her pocket.

"Blair! I said that a while ago, you know!" Blair said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well I'm sorry if I forgot! You know with all your…clothing?" Liz said, cursing herself for making it sound like a question. "So…are you bad?"

"What…no?"

"Then, what was with that explosion earlier?"

"Oh, _that? That _wasn't Blair!"

"Then who the hell was it?"

"Blair has no idea!"

Liz sighed, and turned back to her sister and Kidd, Kidd was already up and talking about how perfectly symmetrical he was.

There was nobody at the zoo, and the people that were there, were being ushered out, so that meant they would have to go to.

"Patty, let's go to the park."

_Inseparable _

The whole group ended up being at the park, it was unnatural.

"So, did anything happen while you two were alone?" Liz asked Soul and Maka, smirking when Maka's face pinked.

"N-no!" Maka squeaked, then glared at Soul when he grinned, "If I had a book…"

"Anyways," Maka said, "I looked up our school on my phone…guess what."

"What, that you're a total nerd for looking up our school?" Black*Star said, sitting down by the bench Soul and Maka were sitting on.  
"No." Maka frowned, smacking Black*Star, "Shibusen doesn't exist."

Liz raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean, Shibusen doesn't exist? Of course it exists. We go there." Then her eyes widened, "IS IT LIKE A GHOST SCHOOL OR SOMETHING?!" She freaked out, typical Liz.

"Err no," Maka said, she pulled out her phone, showing everyone the screen. It said Error, _404 not found. _"Doesn't exist, but you know what _does _exist?" She said, everyone shook their heads no. The air around the group was quiet, nobody dared move. Except Black*Star.

"The DWMA." Nobody had ever heard of something like that, and didn't even know what it meant. Maka showed them her phone again; The DWMA had the exact design of Shibusen. Maka started reading the text below the picture, "The DWMA stands for Death Weapon &Meister Academy, or, Shibusen." Maka looked up at everyone, they were all staring at her intently, especially Kidd, like he was trying to figure out something.

"Shibusen literally meaning: Death Military Department." Maka's head snapped up again, "That explains all the weird classes! Like combat, which we have to take 3 times a day…"

"Keep reading!" The group shouted, including Patty.

"The DWMA includes: Cafeteria, Library, Mission Bulletin and Reception…" Maka looked up at Kidd, "Read about that?"

Kidd gave a curt nod, positing himself on the ground better.

Maka clicked the link on her phone, but nothing appeared. "Ah!" Maka screamed, her phone electrocuted her, and shut off.

"That…" Maka started.

"…was weird…." Soul finished, "But what are we supposed to do about it?"

"YEA!" Black*Star shouted, standing up, "WHY ARE WE SO WORRIED ABOUT OUR SCHOOL? JUST BECAUSE MAKA SAYS IT'S WEIRD?"

Tsubaki and Kidd looked at each other, "Well, Black*Star…" Tsuabki started softly, Kidd and Maka were looking at her expectantly, "Umm, we should just forget about it right now…The school hasn't done anything _drastic _to arouse our attention. We've been going there since were 13, and we're just now worrying about it." She looked at Maka, "What's your reason?"

"It's just…" Maka said, she leaned back into the bench, "Like you said, we've been going since we were 13, we've been there for awhile now, and they don't tell us anything! They-they never explain…anything…"

Maka sighed, and everyone was quiet, because they never did tell them anything. Maka jumped up from the bench, and started running .

"Maka! What the hell are you doing?" Soul shouted, jumping up and running after her.

"I'm going to the school!"

…

"Maka, why are we here? It's the weekend; the school's probably not even open!" Complained Liz, but the complaints fell on deaf ears, they were already at the school, and it was obviously open.

"It's club day, of course it's open!"

They went in the school, looking at all the different clubs, until they came to one that shocked them all.

"So…ma?" Maka said, looking closer at the door decorated with pictures of her and Soul.

"Yea! I get it!" Liz said excitedly, "Like, SO for SOUL and MA for MAKA. Soma! You two are like a power couple like…Bradgelina!"

"…WHY WOULD ANYONE THINK-!" Maka started yelling, when the door opened.

"Could you qui-!"The girl started, before her eyes widened and she looked up at Soul, "YOU'RE SOUL EATER!" She stepped completely out of the door, opening the door, "We're your fan club! We had to put 'Soma.' Because the club lady said we couldn't have a club for just one person, but look over there!" She pointed across the hall to a door decorated with Black*Star pictures, "They have a BLACK*STAR fan club, that's totally not fair! I mean, who even like Black*Star other than Tsubaki Nakatsukasa."

"I-I don't like Bla-!" Tsubaki squeaked.

"Whatever," The girl interrupted pulling out a camera, "SAAAY CH-!" The girl started, but was interrupted by a monotone voice.

"I don't think you should be scarring them, Jessica." A man said, he was wearing glasses, and was wearing a stitched up lab coat, he was also on a portable chair.

"D-dr. Stein! H-hi! I'll just be going now…" She said nervously, her hands shaking as she slammed the door.

"Hi…I'm ." A creepy smile grew on his face, "I like dissecting things," The group instantly stepped back simultaneously.

"Hello ," Maka said, putting her hands behind her back politely, "Do you work here or something...?" Maka said, wondering why their goofy principal would hire someone like that.

'_I just answered my own question.' _Maka thought.

"Yes, I'm your new Science Teacher."

"YEA WELL I'M BLACK*STAR AND I'M GOING TO SURPASS GOD!" Black*Star shouted. A scalpel soon made its appearance by his head, narrowly missing it.

"Quiet or I'll dissect you."

And with that, Liz fainted.

_A/n: Sorry this is so late, and yea…Blair randomly appeared, then randomly left. She's hiding in the hood of Liz's jacket without her knowing. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Inseparable _

_Episode 6 _

_A/N: I started this when I started Chapter 4. So I have nothing to say for right now. Except, I will now start naming the episodes. Also, I will type at least 2500 words for each chapter, or I'll try, but when it comes to Liz, Kidd, and Patty I'm so lost. I HAD TO MOVE EVERYTHING UP ONE CHAPTER NUUUUU!_

_Episode 6- Science Project: Personalizing Souls/Kidd's Soul= Part 1_

_Tsubaki's First Day_

_Soul's Adventures in being Soul…and Patty_

_Guest starring: Blair!_

…

…

_Blackstar: REVIEW WHEN YOU'RE DONE OR I WILL COME AFTER YOU, PERSONALLY. _

_Maka: Pshh, they'll be able to hear you coming. _

_Blackstar: ARE YOU INSULTING YOUR G-_

_Soul: THIS BITCH DOES NOT OWN SOUL EATER. NOW ON WITH THE FUCKING STORY_

* * *

..0.0...0.0.0

"Maka, you're failing science," Dr. Stein said, leaning back on his desk. It was two weeks since the group had found out the creep was supposed _to be their science teacher._

"How?!" Maka made sure to study for every test, but she must admit, her grades were dropping.

"You seem to not understand the concept of Souls." Stein said, Maka sighed. She did not understand soul's at all. She didn't understand all the wavelength crap he and Sid always talked about.

"I'll be explaining the project in class, go take a seat." Stein said, as more kids began piling into class.

Maka sighed and slumped in her seat, maybe she should just pull a Soul and fall asleep in class, she needed it, and after seven nights of studying for a test she failed.

"What's up with that?" Soul asked, looking up at Maka, as his head was on the desk. "He trying to dissect you…again?"

Maka frowned, "The first time was a test, Soul." She said, remembering the first time they had officially met .

"Sure," Soul said, dragging out the word, "It was test, and he didn't pretend to kill Black*Star and he didn't draw marks on your stomach…" Soul said, glaring up at her.

Maka rolled her eyes, but he did have an immense point. "Soul…" Maka said quietly, Maka sighed and put her head on her desk. She hated that Soul made her feel conflicted and her stomach feel strange.

"Today, we won't be doing a dissection." Stein said, and the class comically broke out in gleeful cheers at this. "But we will be continuing our studies in souls." Some people groaned at this, but complied because they wouldn't be cutting open poor, defenseless creatures.

"I'm going to partner you, in groups of…however many people I feel like it…" Stein said, some people started chattering excitedly, knowing Stein always picked the people you worked well with.

"We don't know what we're going to be doing," Tsubaki spoke up quietly, silencing the others.

"As you know," Stein started, "We've been talking about how each Soul has its own personality, that's what you are going to be doing, and you're going to be identifying your partners' soul personality…" Stein said.

"We'll be switching off partners every day, this week…Maka and Kidd." Maka's eyes shot open, as she was about to drift off, "Black*Star and…Black*Star…" Tsubaki blinked, she wasn't being paired with Black*Star, and even worse, Black*Star was being paired with _himself. _

"Tsubaki and Liz," Liz did a little dance over where she was, Tsubaki was considered smart, so she wouldn't have to do much for this project, "Soul and Patty…" Soul stood up, sat back down, and brought his head down on his desk in a banging manner, comically.

As Stein continued on with the list, Maka cautiously looked back at Kidd, who was looking at her with a large smile on his face. Maka took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. She always thought that Kidd was a little creepy, because he almost always fainted when Maka was wearing something 'perfectly symmetrical.'

Meanwhile, Black*Star had a mirror out, and was talking to himself, making kissy faces, and giving himself a pep talk.

"Black*Star's awesome," He whispered, "Black*Star's the greatest…yea…"

"Should we be worried?" Maka asked Tsubaki, looking at Black*Star weirdly.

"About Black*Star, Soul or Stein?" Tsubaki asked, she looked around Maka to Soul who was still banging his head on his desk, only now, blood was dripping out of his skull.

Maka looked at Black*Star and his wonderful, wonderful mirror, at Soul and his comedic banging, and Stein, who had got bored watching the groups antics and was trying to dissect one of his students.

"I think…" Maka started, staring at Stein, "We should be more worried out Ox," Tsubaki looked confused until Maka pointed behind her to an Ox that was getting pounded on by Kim.

"But," Maka said again, sighing, "I don't really like Ox, so let's be worried about Black*Star…" Maka said, getting up and slapping Black*Star, who immediately went on into a ramble about hitting your god.

"…And we shouldn't be worried about Soul, who is slowly losing consciousness, Stein who has cut one of his students, or Ox, who is…" Tsubaki looked behind her, "Serenading to Kim?"

"Soul," Maka said, glaring down at the boy, he really was losing consciousness, or his grip on sanity, he was talking about things named Kishins, and weapons and meisters.

"Maka she has a scythe shaped birthmark on her-her thigh…"

"I think it's time we get him to the nurse before he reveals anymore of secrets…" Tsubaki said, helping Maka lift a delirious and bloody Soul.

"A-and Maka she-she kissed me! We kissed, because she looooove me…"

Let's just say that Soul would've died because of blood loss if it wasn't for Tsubaki.

* * *

_Inseparable_

Maka sighed, "Kidd how is this going to help me ummmmm, identify, your soul?" Maka said, they were at Kidd's mansion, Patty and Soul were out doing their project –Maka was not jealous, dammit!-. Tsubaki went to her first day at her new job, with Liz and Black*Star tailing her. So it was just Maka and Kidd, all alone…in a huge mansion with no-one in it.

"It won't, your pigtails were just horribly asymmetrical!" He shouted, continuing to his work.

"You can blame that on Soul trying to lip-rape me…" Maka sighed, playing with her fingers.

_Flashback_

_They were in the nurses' room, and Soul was sitting on the ground with his back to the wall, idly playing with something in his hands._

_Maka was leaning against the opposite wall, waiting for him to pass out so she could go already. Maka looked down at what he was playing with in his hands, and saw a flash of silver. Maka tilted her head curiously, and then remembered he had a girlfriend. Maka looked out into the hallway, his girlfriend was in Stein's class, and she had seen what happened. Maka would know, she was glaring at her while Maka and Tsubaki carried Soul out. _

_So…why hadn't she come to check up on her 'boyfriend?' _

"_Maka, what aree you thinkin' bout?" Soul slurred, Maka could tell by the way his eyes were slightly out of focus, that his vision was getting blurry. _

"_Ugh, pass out already!" Maka all but shouted, frustrated. _

"_What if I don't wanna pass out?" Soul pouted, which failed because of his teeth. _

_Maka rolled her eyes and almost face-palmed, "Really, Soul, Really?" She asked, sitting down beside him. She saw the silver object again, and the letter A. "What's in your hand?" She asked, grabbing for it._

"_It's for my Maka…" He said, his voice slurring. Then, he showed it to her, "Seee, it says Angel…" Then he got that grin on his face. He gave her the necklace, and Maka took it in her hands, wide-eyed. _

_Maka sat staring at the necklace for a while, until she heard Soul shift, thinking he finally passed out. _

_Maka looked at Soul; he was staring back at her, wide awake. _

"_I have to tell you something…." Soul said, "Lean in verryyy close…nobody can hear this…" He said, Maka leaned in close, she figured she could at least amuse him until he fell. Soul cupped her cheek, making Maka's eyebrows furrow. _

_He leaned in, and Maka's eyes widened into pretty little saucers, then he did it. _

_Soul Eater Evans had kissed Maka Albarn. _

_And she had kissed back. _

"_Wait-wait!" Maka shouted, backing away from Soul, trying to catch her breath. "We-we you-have a girlfriend! And-and you…you don't like me!" _

_Soul opened his mouth to say something but then, fell over his eyes closing. _

_Maka squeaked, getting up and rushing out of the room as fast as she could. _

End Flashback

"Kidd, why-why do you like symmetry so much?" Maka asked, trying to clear her mind of the Soul topic.

"Symmetry is balance. And the world needs balanced to be perfect." He said, coming to sit in front of her, Maka nodded and wrote that down in her notebook.

"Why do you feel the world needs to be perfect?"

"Why shouldn't the world be perfect?" Kidd asked, folding his hands in front of him politely, "If there's a perfect balance of good and evil, there would be no more worries."

Maka got her recorder out, raising an eyebrow, "So you really believe in good and evil…like in one of those fairytales our parents read to us when we were kids."

Kidd scoffed, "Of course, I do. They may have been just tall tales but they had to get the inspiration from somewhere." Maka looked at him skeptically and Kidd sighed, "I know you're a sensible girl Maka, and I know you've been getting attacked by Kishin? Soul had said," Maka growled, muttering under her breath to kill the albino.

"Why should I believe that you're getting attacked by them, but I do because I know there is evil that exists in the world, it's just underlying. Excuse me, it _was _underlying."

"Another reason I believe these tales of yours, is because…we've been getting attacked as well." At this revelation, Maka perked up.

"We as in…you, Patty and Liz?"

"As well as, Black*Star and Tsubaki."

Maka was about to ask what happened when her watch beeped; she looked outside to find that the sun was almost setting. Maka smiled, "I was really hoping to hear more, Kidd, thanks or having me over…maybe we can continue this discussion on our own accord?"

Kidd smiled back, "Certainly."

* * *

_Inseparable _

_(SOMEBODY SHOULD REALLY DRAW ME A FREAKING LOGO :P) _

Today was Tsubaki's first day as helper nurse, and it was going terribly. She had to bring Liz along with her, so they could get started on her project. Then, there was Black*Star…

"Okay, Angela…I need you to be calm…can you do that for me?" Tsubaki said in her most soothing voice as she held the little girls hand, and the other nurse got her needle out.

Angela, with tears welling up in her eyes, nodded slowly. The nurse slowly injected the needle, and then there was big bang and the needle slipped deeper into the girls arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, trashing; only making the needle go in deeper.

"A-Angela!" Tsubaki cried, she reached over and slowly tried to pull the needle out, because the other nurse had fainted from all the blood that was showing. "Calm down Angela, you'll get some candy when we're done." That calmed her down.

Tsubaki took a deep breath and tried not to puke at the blood, she had seen much worse from Black*Star, but this was a little girl.

…

"The great Black*Star can handle this!" Black*Star boasted as he was handed one box, but asked for another. Liz rolled her eyes and leaned back on the wall. She had the _wonderful _job of watching the blue-haired monkey while Tsubaki was on her trail job.

Liz just wanted to start the stupid project already so she could go the fuck home.

"Deep breaths," Liz chided herself, "Deep breaths…"

"Yo, bitch, you aren't allowed to talk to yourself while your god is around, _you have to talk to me, because you'll never find a big a guy as me." _Basically that was Black*Star's special way of saying, 'I'm bored, now talk to me!'

But of course, Liz did not see it that way.

"What did you just call me you lil' shit!?" Liz screeched, only getting angrier when Black*Star grinned.

"_BIOTCH!" _

"_You little mother-!" _Liz said, getting her trusty pistol out of her purse, "_DANCE MONKEY, YOU'RE __**MY **__BICTH!" _Liz yelled manically as she shot at him. Liz suddenly stopped, she was acting like Patty.

Liz took one look at Black*Star's smug face, and decided she didn't give a damn.

…

"I should hit BOTH OF YOU!" Tsubaki yelled at them outside the children's clinic. "You guys are lucky I know how to clean up a wound, or I would have murdered both of you!"

"I'm so sorry, Tsu!" Liz said, trying to catch up with Tsubaki, but she was fast when she was pissed.

"Come on, let's just forget about this and do the project!" Liz said enthusiastically, Tsubaki tensed.

"Wrong thing to say…" Black*Star muttered behind her, backing up a little.

* * *

"THE FUCKING PROJECT, LIZ!"

_Inseparable _

"Hurry up, Soul!" Patty urged. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the zoo, "I want you to meet someone~!"

Soul sighed and wished he could die right then, he really didn't want to do the project, but apparently Patty did. How was it a science project anyways?

'_It's a hypothesis, study!' _He heard Maka say in his head, he allowed a small smile to slip on his face at the thought of her. He liked Maka, like a friend of course, she was fun and a break from his and Black*Star's antics.

"Look!" Patty said, pointing up to a charred pumpkin house. Soul's eyes widened and he groaned, '_Please don't be Blair, please!' _

"_IT'S MY LITTLE SCYTHEY BOY NYA!" _Blair shouted, popping up from nowhere. She grabbed Soul and smothered him in her chest.

"AH AH AH!" Soul yelled, stumbling back from his massive nosebleed.

"I need your help, scythey boi!" Blair pouted, walking a step closer, as Soul walked back.

"Whatever it is no,"

"BUT! I need somewhere to stay nya~!"

"W-why can't you stay with Patty?" Soul asked, looking around for the energetic blond, and surprise surprise, she disappeared.

"Patty's gone!"

"No, my girl- MY FRIEND!" Soul shouted, over his previous statement, "My _friend _wouldn't allow it, she's already staying with me."

"Ohh, she's? I thought you were _my _boyfriend!" Blaire shouted.

"You're like, 50! Gross, Maka is not my girlfriend…not cool." Soul felt a ping and a shudder inside him, and he felt like he shouldn't have said that. He looked around trying to see if Maka was there, but she wasn't. Somehow he knew that she had heard, no _felt _what he said.

"I am most definitely NOT 50! GROSS! I'm 23 nya!"

Soul gave her a 'really' look. Blair sighed, "Okay, 25," Soul looked at her again, "OKAY! 27 and that's as high as I'm going!"

"Fine, you can stay…just don't look at Maka, touch Maka, speak to Maka, know what…don't even think about Maka, I swear if I hear you utter her name out of your mouth, you're out!"

* * *

_Inseparable _

"_Soul!" _

"I'm sorry, Maka! She had nowhere else to stay!" Soul said, pushing her up against the wall, while Blair fixed her room up in the spare bedroom.

"L-let me see her again." Maka said, swallowing…every time she saw Blair, she felt like she should…loathe her…especially when she was with Soul.

"You sure, Maka?" Soul asked softly, he released his grip on her and grabbed her hand, "The first time you saw her you almost fainted." Maka almost fainted right then, he looked so adorable when he was worried.

Maka smiled softly, and tilted her head, "Yes, I'm sure Soul…just make sure you're standing behind me…just in case!"

Maka took a deep breath and walked into Blair's room, Soul trailing her faithfully, she tensed in her doorway when she saw Blair looking straight back at her.

Maka saw flashes of nosebleeds and Maka chops, as did Soul. Soul groaned behind her, "So…many…chops!"

Maka rocked on her feet uneasily, before falling back completely in Soul's waiting arms, Maka's eyes were widened to little saucers as she said one word that had Soul on edge, "Pa…pa?"

* * *

_Inseparable _

"Where are they, Lord Death?" Sid asked him impatiently, "I have to get back home to make sure Black*Star doesn't break anything."

Nygus, Sid, Stein, Marie, and Azusa were gathered in the Death Room for a special meeting regarding Kidd.

"They'll be here any minu-!" Lord Death started, he was interrupted by the sound of the doors being opened.

"Ah, Meister Kami and Spirit Albarn, just the two _spirits _I wanted to see!"

* * *

_A/N: I know you're like, seriously? We waited so long and she gives us THIS FILTH!? WELL IM SORRY OKAY! IM SORRY!_

_According to my best friend, this chapter was CRAP, I'm so sorry if you guys were upset with this chapter. _

_But I have a poll on my prof, I'm gonna need you guys to tell me your favorite story from me_

_This one?_

_Forgotten Memories?_

_Or, Don't Play with Soul Evans? _

_Thanks, so yea, go check that out! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Inseparable _

_Episode 7_

_Surprise: Mama Albarn and Papa Albarn, back from the dead? _

_Science Project Part 2: Personalizing Soul's/ The calm Camilla soul. _

_A/N: I got inspiration in the middle of typing Chapter 6 :P. Sorry the last chapter sucked so much, and this one, ugh, but the next one will be awesome! _

_All the science projects will provide my head canons of the group and will also hint at them remembering! _

_ Posting date: August 4_

_Review!_

_Next posting date: Wednesday! _

* * *

_I don't own Soul Eater_

* * *

**_Previous _**

**D A Y **

"Spirit…" Kami sighed, rolling her eyes. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently, "Spirit Albarn!"

"Yes my lovely wife~?" He asked innocently, like he hadn't been flirting with the spirit of a dead Minotaur.

Kami just let him carry on, not telling him it was a male, it was just funny that way.

"EX wife." Kami hissed, turning around, "Thanks to you, we've strayed from the path...again!" They were supposed to be following a specific path through the spirit world , to Lord Deaths room. But Spirit decided to make some 'detours.'

"I'm sorry my precious wife~!" Spirit said, grabbing onto her leg.

Kami growled irritant, "That would mean more if you could stop your womanizing habits!" When he began rubbing his head against her leg pitifully, she had enough, "KAMI CHOP!"

"You'd better be glad our precious Maka doesn't remember you! She wouldn't have trusted that boy…" Kami said softly, waving her hand, and holograms of Maka and that boy showed up, where the boy caught her when she fainted.

"His name is Soul! AND HE'S A DIRTY OCTOPUS HEAD!"

Kami ignored him, and continued, "She trusts him enough not to take her heart and break it, even if she doesn't quite realize it yet…"

* * *

_Inseparable _

Maka was leaned against Soul's door frame, watching him pace with mild amusement. He was still pacing over what she had said yesterday. He wouldn't tell her, though she already knew.

"Soul! Soul!" Maka shouted, he finally stopped pacing and looked up at her, "I-Are…um," Maka fidgeted she didn't know what to say, she just wanted him to stop pacing, "Did you Patty finish the project yesterday?" She asked, she felt a wave of emotions tumble over her, one she recognized right away was relief. Maka looked at Soul closely, and saw relief etched on his face, and that made Maka curious. Soul was feeling relief from her question, and Maka felt his relief. What the hell was going on?

Soul heard three small pings from where he was and looked around the room cautiously, only seeing Maka with confusion written all over her face.

"Did you hear that?" Soul asked, his voice rasping.

Maka frowned, "No, but something weird is going on…"

…

_Soul shouldn't have been so on edge about one little thing. She had just muttered to syllables. Papa. Papa. That wasn't so wrong. But thing that had him on edge was: Why did Blair remind Maka of her Papa? _

* * *

"It seems the only people that did their project yesterday, was Kidd and Maka…" Stein said, "So everyone else fails."

Everyone in the class groaned, except Maka and Kidd. Maka smiled with pride that she was actually getting somewhere with her science material.

"Today's partners are…" Stein started, Soul crossed his fingers hoping that he got Maka, "Maka, and Tsubaki…" Soul groaned, laid his head down on his desk, and decided that Dr. Stein just hated him.

"Kidd and Soul…" Beside him, he heard Maka stifle a giggle muttering, "I would pay to see how that would go…"

Maka looked behind her, to her partner for the day. '_It's better than…'_Maka looked at Black*Star and shuddered, beside her Soul copied her movements.

"Um…" They both said at the same time. "N-never mind…" Maka mumbled, looking away. At the back of her mind, the memory of the kiss was tugging and pulling at her brain, telling her to '_Notice me!'. _Now that Maka thought about it, this weird stuff had been going on since the kiss.

'_No,' _A voice that sounded like Soul echoed in her head, Maka looked at Soul in her peripheral vision, his head was lying on his desk as he was in a peaceful slumber, Maka scowled, she should slap him, he was drooling.

'_This __**problem**__,' _The voice continued, '_Has been happening since you two met.' _The voice was right; Maka got a book out, and pretended to read as Dr. Stein got out another endangered animal.

'_Let's evaluate the problem,' _Maka thought, frowning, "When we first met whenever we had physical contact, we had mutual flashbacks…" Maka mumbled to herself, turning a page in her book.

"And the only other thing I could think of is having the same feelings…"

…

"Dr. Stein." Maka called as soon as everyone left the room. She was extremely nervous about being alone with the insane professor, but what she wanted to ask him was important, and she needed to get it out as soon as possible.

"Albarn." Stein acknowledged monotonously; he rolled up to her on his chair, inspecting her facial expression carefully.

"Stein, something weird has been happening with Soul and I." Maka said calmly.

"How so?" Stein asked, already knowing. The signs were always there, always visible to others, but never themselves.

"For example," Maka started, "Soul could be feeling relief, and I would feel the same thing…" Maka played with her hands nervously, she didn't want to tell Stein, but what she was saying and how he acted was crazy enough that he just might believe it.

"Studies show that people who are intimate can sometimes feel the same emotions." Stein said, he casually rolled back on his chair, and left Maka to figure that out.

"St-Stein! That didn't help!"

* * *

_Inseparable _

"Well, there isn't anything _special _to me…" Tsubaki said, hesitantly, looking around Soul and Maka's apartment, "I'm just…a flower with no fragrance…"

"Explain, please." Maka sighed, she wanted to do this project, but she couldn't keep her mind focused on the topic at hand, it was always wondering to those strange anomalies.

"Um…well, I don't really know how to…" Tsubaki's eyes clouded over as she mumbled something, "A Flower without a fragrance, blooming silently and looking tragic when its petals scatter. The calm camellia blossom."

Tsubaki looked at Maka, her eyes still clouded over, "I find it very hard to be…assertive and direct. I don't mind being the one that's always submissive," Tsubaki shifted uncomfortable, "It's just-!" Tsubaki cut herself off, gathering her stuff and proceeding to sprint out the door. As she ran, her eyes darted down to her arms, her mouth forming an 'O' shape, and her heart stopping. She heard Maka start to call after her, but that just prompted her to run faster!

…

Tsubaki ran all the way across Death City without looking back. Stopping near an alleyway, Tsubaki breathed heavily. Eyes flicking around her, to make sure no one was watching her particularly, Tsubaki moved back the sleeve of her shirt, and almost dropped her messenger bag.

'_These tattoos…' _She thought, shaking, she put a hand over her mouth, and walked into the alley, _'They're the same as Masamune's!' _Tsubaki let out a shaky sob, shaking her head. The patterns, thick and black, were curving up her arm, scaring her.

Tsubaki wiped away some tears on her cheeks, and rolled up her sleeve, there was no good explanation that she could give Black*Star, or anyone else, that wouldn't have her being shipped off to the nut house.

So, it would have to stay her little secret.

* * *

_Inseparable _

"Oh, Masamune…" A voice singed, her hands, hovering around a crystal ball, watching a girl in her teen sob, over something on her arms. A wide grin appeared across her face, as she watch the girl try to hide them.

"It worked…" He breathed behind her. He turned around, his cloak slapping the woman in the face. The woman glared back at him, irritant.

"Thank you, Medusa…" He said, sitting back down in his meditation position, "Your part of the deal is done, what would you like me to do…" His appearance went more demon like, "Master."


End file.
